La pregunta
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: "¿Te casarias conmigo?"... Las veces que el pregunto, las ocaciones que ella no contesto, cuando dijo que no y al final el corazón gano. "Te amo... demasiado..."


_Servus!_

 _He vuelto… Bueno dije que quería publicar más historias y seguido… pero nunca dije que tan seguido._

 _En fin esta semana entre a la universidad… y estoy trabajando en mi proyecto final. Lo que seguro me tomara mucho tiempo…. Aún asi tratare de publicar cuantas historias pueda… lo único malo de escribir hay ocasiones que tu idea no funciona, no en la forma que quisieras. Tengo infinidades de historias sin terminar, one-shots principalmente que no quedan como espero._

 _Y ya saben… si no me gusta a mi… que soy mi peor juez… no le gustara a nadie más… en fin… disfruten._

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

La primera vez que pregunto había sido en parte en broma y parte en serio. Habían salido a comer helado después de clases y mientras la pareja de castaños buscaba una mesa mientras discutían sobre donde pasar las vacaciones.

\- Se tratan como si ya tuvieran años de casados – Comento Tomoyo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Debido al viento de otoño su cabello estaba volando sobre su cara y cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos, Eriol rio de buena gana y le aparto unos cuantos mechones.

\- Espero que cuando nosotros estemos casados… no discutamos tanto – dijo sonriendo robándole un poco de helado a su novia y besándola desprevenida en la boca.

\- Estamos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso… - dijo ella vacilante y con una sonrisa titubeante que en su momento a él le pareció adorable.

\- ¿Te casaras conmigo? – dijo sonriendo mientras le ofrecía su helado a modo de anillo. Ella miró el helado y luego a el así que tomándolo salió corriendo - ¡Oye! Regrésame mi helado…

Ambos apenas tenían 17 años y solo acababan de pensar a salir 6 meses atrás. " _Si, es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso"_ pensó Eriol mientras corría tras su novia.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

La segunda vez todos se encontraban en una fiesta que Yamazaki organizo para festejar el triunfo del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad. Eriol había anotado el último punto para el campeonato. El ambiente era alegre, se podía oler cigarro y alcohol en el aire.

Eriol estaba sentado junto con su primo y mejor amigo Shaoran platicando mientras bebían otra de las tantas cervezas de la noche.

\- Se lo voy a pedir en nuestro aniversario – le confesó su primo mirando a su novia, Sakura, de lejos y le mostraba el anillo a Eriol – Creo que ya es el momento perfecto, ya lo he pensado muy bien.

Eriol lo miro con ojos cansados, no debería de estar bebiendo, no toleraba el alcohol bien, ya se sentía mareado pero aun así sonrió y asintió con la cabeza igual de entusiasmado.

Sakura y Shaoran llevaban saliendo desde los 15 años. 5 años de noviazgo era mucho concluyo Eriol. Sabía que esos dos se amaban y eran el uno para el otro. No había duda en la forma en que los ambarinos ojos de su primo no abandonaban ni un segundo la figura de su novia desde donde estaba sentado. Y cuando los ojos verdes de Sakura se encontraban con su los ambarinos de Li, ambos compartían una especie de mensaje secreto con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Pues muy bien hermano – rio Eriol palmeándole la espalda – enhorabuena… nada más que a tu primer hijo debes de ponerle mi nombre…

\- Ya deberías de dejar de tomar, estás diciendo sandeces – quitándole la botella de las manos dijo – buscare a Tomoyo para que te soporte… yo no te quiero tanto…

Eriol lo miro marcharse pero en cuanto lo perdió de vista se bebió de un golpe la cerveza y otra. No sabía lo que le pasaba esa noche, se sentía feliz y melancólico al mismo tiempo.

\- No soportas el alcohol, cariño… debes de conocer tus limites – Tomoyo se sentó cruzándose de piernas a un lado de él y quitándole de nuevo otra botella de las manos.

\- Yo lo soporto muy bien… - replico tratando de arrebatársela al ver que ella era más ágil que el en esos momentos se rindió – Está bien… está bien… con una condición, no beberé más si me das un beso. Pero uno verdadero…

Ella rio mientras le peinaba el cabello hacia atrás para poder observar sus ojos color azul profundo.

\- ¿Cuándo te he dado uno falso? – pregunto ella acercándose a él y acto seguido lo beso de lleno en la boca. Sus labios acariciaron levemente los Hiraguizawa antes de que el adentrara su lengua en la cavidad femenina y soltara un gruñido de satisfacción desde atrás de su garganta. Ella se separó de el a falta de aire y cuando su novio quiso besarla de nuevo le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo – Has dicho uno y uno te he dado…

\- Ahh no puedes decirlo en serio… - gimió dejándose caer en el sofá, la miro a travez de sus lentes con los párpados levemente cerrados, su cabello negro azulado que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, su piel blanca y tersa, su preciosa cara de muñeca de porcelana y esos expresivos ojos color amatistas y suspiro – Te amo… demasiado te amo…

La vio sonreír, ella se recostó sobre su pecho, le acaricio con unos de sus finos dedos la mejilla y beso con suavidad su mentón.

\- Yo también te amo… demasiado… - contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – pregunto el sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

\- Estas borracho… no sabes lo que hablas – le contesto ella mientras su sonrisa desaparecía y se sentaba derecha en el sofá, la música había subido de volumen y pudo mirar de lejos a sus amigos bailar alocadamente al ritmo de la misma – Además apestas…

\- A la mejor estoy un poco borracho… pero sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo… - dijo el con la voz dura mientras la atraía de nuevo hacia sí – ¡Y no apesto!.. – grito haciéndole cosquillas.

" _Si, tal vez si se lo pregunto en otro lugar y con menos alcohol en mi aliento me tome en serio"_ pensó Eriol mientras la abrazaba y unía sus labios a los suyos de nuevo.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá del departamento de Hiraguizawa.

El vestía un esmoquin negro, la corbata ya había sido abandonada en el piso. Ella traía un precioso vestido color escarlata que le ceñían el cuerpo divinamente, las zapatillas estaban en algún lugar.

\- Todo salió muy bien, Señorita Daidouji… déjemela felicitarla por su éxito – dijo Eriol mientras levantaba la copa de vino y la chocaba contra la de su novia en señal de brindis.

\- Muchas gracias, Señor Hiraguizawa… es un placer recibir elogios de alguien como usted – ella levanto su copa y la llevo a sus labios sin quitarle la vista, algo que a él le parecía sexy y tentador.

Acababan de llegar de la boda de Yamazaky y Chiharu eran los segundos en casarse después de que el año anterior Li y Sakura habían contraído nupcias a tan solo 2 meses de estar comprometidos, Tomoyo se había encargado de todos los detalles de ambas bodas y todo había salido a la perfección.

\- ¿Me pregunto cuando empezaran a salir los niños? – rio Eriol tomando el pie de su novia y masajeándolo levemente justo como sabía que le gustaba.

\- No han de tardar… Según Sakura se esperara hasta que termine su licenciatura… ya no le queda nada… menos del año… pronto tendremos niños que cuidar los fines de semana – comento ella jocosamente para después soltar un suspiro en el momento que el masajeo una parte realmente sensible.

\- Espero que ellos también cuiden a los nuestros cuando vengan… - dijo el mirándola de reojo. Ella se tensó abriendo los ojos para mirarlo fijamente y forzó una sonrisa que a él le pareció encantadora " _Cuanto la amo"._ Y de pronto la imagen de ella cuidando de sus hijos fue maravillosa - ¿Te casarías conmigo? – pregunto mirándola.

Ella se acomodó a horcadas sobre el aprisionándolo con sus piernas y brazos que rodeaban su cuello y masajeaban su nuca haciéndolo soltar un suspiro, pero sus ojos no la dejaron ni un minuto esperando ansioso su respuesta. Tomoyo sonrió levemente, lo beso con suavidad, memorizando sus labios con los suyos y trazando su boca con la suya.

\- Me mudare contigo… - susurro contra sus labios – y después veremos qué pasa… - el arrugo la frente levemente pero cualquier protesta murió en los labios de su novia y pronto ambos se encontraron en la cama… su cama.

" _Muy bien… la próxima es la definitiva, además como me va a creer si no tengo un anillo conmigo… comprare un anillo"_

Al siguiente día todas las pertenencias de Tomoyo Daidouji se encontraban en el departamento de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Se habían reunido para celebrar el embarazo de Sakura, apenas con 3 meses pero había sido la única ocasión en la que todos con sus apretadas agendas y variantes compromisos habían permitido.

Tomo un sorbo de su limonada, ya hacía tiempo que había dejado el alcohol solo por vinos dulces. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sujeto la caja de terciopelo que tenía desde 3 meses atrás, hoy sería el día que se lo preguntara, había estado esperando el momento perfecto y al despertar esta mañana el sintió que era el día perfecto.

El y Tomoyo llevaban un poco más del año viviendo juntos, y todo era perfecto, claro en ocaciones peleaban y tenían desacuerdos pero sabían entenderse. Se amaban y eran la única pareja de su grupo de amigos que no había contraído nupcias aún pero eso estaba por cambiar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el brazo de su novia pasar por el suyo, el sonrió y ella le devolvió al sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces acá tu solo? – pregunto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Solo pensando preciosa… - contesto abrazándola por la cintura, ella arqueo una de sus perfectas cejas y el rio – es en serio… la casa es muy bonita… perfecta para niños ¿No te parece?

\- Si lo es… es un buen vecindario… escuche que Yamazaky también planea comprar una casa alrededor de aquí…. Me imagino que ya escucharemos noticias de bebes pronto de su parte – dijo ella con una sonrisa tomando la mano de su novio entre las suyas – Te amo… Demasiado… - murmuro antes de darle un beso tan suave que el creyó que eran alas de mariposa.

\- También te amo demasiado… - su corazón latía con fuerza el momento que el saco la caja de su bolsillo – Te amo tanto… que no puedo pensar un minuto más sin ti… por favor conviértete en mi esposa ¿Te casarías conmigo? –dicho esto se puso de rodillas y mostro el anillo, una preciosa piedra amatista con retoques de zafiro.

Ella se llevó ambas manos a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pudo escuchar murmullos a lo lejos y supo que sus amigos se habían dado cuenta en la situación en la que estaban. No podía estar pasando esto… simplemente no podía. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos segundos cuando Eriol comenzó a preocuparse. Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tomoyo? – había miedo en su voz al llamarla.

\- Perdón, Te amo… pero no… no puedo… - dicho esto salió corriendo hacia la casa de Sakura donde está la recibió con una mirada preocupada y la siguió adentro de la casa.

Eriol no entendía que pasaba, ¿No había dicho algunos minutos que lo amaba? ¡Entonces porque no quería casarse! Su corazón latía como loco, sus ojos empezaron a picarle, sabía que pronto lloraría y no le importaba que lo vieran.

\- ¿Estás bien? – sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y otra darle unas palmadas, reconoció la voz como la de Shaoran – Eriol… háblame…

Eriol miraba a un punto indefinido repasando en su cabeza una y otra vez la mirada de horro de Tomoyo cuando le propuso matrimonio. Se quitó los lentes y froto una de sus manos contra sus ojos colocándose de pie al mismo tiempo.

Necesitaba respuestas.

Caminando a paso adelantado sin importarle que los demás lo vieran entro a la casa. En busca de su novia pero se encontró a Sakura sirviendo un vaso de agua, ella lo miro con pena y preocupación.

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto con la voz ronca, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, Sakura pareció titubear pero sus ojos se dirigieron a la segunda planta de la casa, el no espero más respuesta.

\- Por favor Eriol… solo escúchala… trata de comprender…. – escucho la voz de Sakura a lo lejos.

Entro al cuarto destinado para el próximo bebe Li y abrió la puerta. Tomoyo estaba sentada en una de las mecedoras, medio encachada su pecho subía y bajaba con las fuertes respiraciones, su rostro estaba escondido entre sus manos. Ella levanto levemente la cabeza, pensando que era Sakura con el vaso de agua, pero se encontró con la figura de su novio en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué no? – demando el – Me amas, te amo, ¿Por qué no te puedes casar conmigo?

Ella se recargo por completo en la mecedora limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- Tú lo has dicho, te amo, me amas… ¿Cuál es la necesidad de casarnos? – replico ella poniéndose de pie, su voz tembló levemente y avanzando hacia el – No necesito un papel que me recuerde que me amas, ¿Tu si?

\- No es por eso… lo sabes bien… no es simplemente por el papel… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Tomoyo…

\- ¡Yo también quiero lo mismo! – grito exasperada – Ya vivimos juntos Eriol, compartimos todo… ¿Qué importancia tiene un simple rito?

El dio vueltas en la habitación pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de desesperación. Así no se suponía que acabara este día. Ellos deberían de estar festejando su compromiso y no a punto de perder su relación.

\- Importa para mi… sí importa… todos nuestros amigos están casados Tomoyo… pronto tendrán familia propia… - dijo tomándola de la mano tratando de calmarse – Yo también quiero lo mismo, quiero casarme contigo, comprar una casa en un buen vecindario, tener un perro o dos y cambiar mi coche por uno más grande para salir a pasear los domingos.

Tomoyo trago saliva fuertemente. _"Ya lo tenía planeado"_ pensó. Pero esa declaración no hizo más que hacerla sentir devastada.

\- No puedo casarme… mis padres… tú sabes… yo no puedo – hipo ella mirándolo – Por favor entiende… Te amo Eriol… demasiado…

Claro que el sabia de sus padres. Cuando Tomoyo tenía 6 años se habían divorciado por culpa del padre de ella, una aventura habían dicho, otra familia confirmaron, se veían de vez en cuando pero su relación era dura y casi nula. Sabía que era algo doloroso para ella, pero nunca imagino que la cerrara de tal manera.

\- No nos va a pasar lo mismo a nosotros Tomoyo… Te lo prometo… - dijo el abrazándola.

\- No puedo… no puedo… perdóname no puedo – murmuraba ella en sollozos.

\- Está bien – acepto el mientras pasaba una confortante mano sobre la espalda de su novia – como estamos me basta – dijo antes de darle un beso inocente en los labios.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Realmente quiso creer que fue suficiente pero fue mentira, no le basto. A partir de ese día todo se fue para abajo, discutían por todo y por nada. Él llegaba tarde y ella ya no lo esperaba. Sus conversaciones estaban cargadas de tensión, pero las cenas eran las peores parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir. Al mes ambos sabían que ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Mañana mandare a alguien por mis cosas… - murmuro Tomoyo mientras picoteaba su cena. Eriol levanto la mirada para observarla por unos cuantos segundos antes de asentir - Puse las llaves en el tocador, y mande el correo… llama a tu mama una vez por semana… siempre se te olvida - dijo lo último en un susurro.

\- Quiero llamarte mi esposa Tomoyo – dijo el en una suave voz – Quiero ser capaz de decir que mi esposa me espera en casa… quiero que mis hijos te llamen mama… quiero sostenerte todas las noches… - murmuro con voz cansada, la vio pasarse la lengua por encima de los labios – No pido mucho… solo… Te amo y quiero convertirme en tu esposo… más que nada en el mundo.

Ella se levantó con su plato sin terminar y con frescas lágrimas en sus pestañas. No dijo nada solo recargo ambos brazos en el regadero y respiro fuertemente antes de sonreír.

\- Eriol, eres un hombre maravilloso… más de lo que cualquier mujer se merece… - tomo su bolso - te aseguro que hay alguien haya afuera está esperando por ti… alguien que realmente pueda darte todo lo que quieres… - suspiro suavemente antes de besarle la frente mientras él se quedaba inmóvil en su asiento – pero nunca lo dudes Eriol, Te amo… demasiado…

\- No lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo… - dijo lo último más para sí mismo que para ella, pero aun así lo escucho.

Y mientras el frio invierno empezaba. Su relación de 6 años acababa.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

En reuniones aún se veían, después de todos los dos tenían el mismo círculo de amigos y eran tan cercanos que ninguno por más dolor que les causara verse podía alejarse.

Se comportaban educados y para personas que no los conocieran dirían que se llevaban bien pero para sus amigos era más que obvio el dolor que había entre ellos. Mantenían sonrisas amables y educadas cada vez que se encontraban y alguno de ellos resultaba traer pareja, enmascarando sus celos. Y cuando no la traían procuraban no quedarse a solas por ningún motivo. Intercambiaban cumplidos pero las distancias eran medidas.

Cuando él bebe Li, Xhiao nació ambos fueron padrinos. Mantuvieron la calma y se comportaron como verdaderos adultos en toda la recepción.

Él se pasaba los días con mujeres hermosas, realmente bellas pero vacías y frías. Donde la pregunta nunca le rondo por la cabeza. Pero aún conservaba el anillo, no sabía porque en realidad, como recuerdo de lo que pudo ser y no fue, tal vez.

" _Ninguna era ella"_

Ella salía con chicos a los que nunca tomaba en serio. A bailar, a tomar, de aquí para allá pero nunca se quedaba a pasar la noche. Era normal se decía solo había estado con un hombre en su vida.

Ambos siguieron con su vida, ambos respirando pero ambos destrozados por dentro.

El y Shaoran estaban sentados en el bar de la casa Li, platicando de negocios. Cuando Xhiao ya de 1 y medio empezó a llorar pudiendo ser escuchado por ambos adultos, Eriol rio al ver a su amigo correr hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

\- Shaoran, se acabó el hielo… - Tomoyo se quedó callada cuando se dio cuenta que Shaoran no estaba ahí solo Eriol – Perdona…

\- Está a tendiendo al niño… todo un padre ¿huh? – dijo antes de beber de su vaso de whiskey, para volverse a servir haciéndole una seña a ella por si quería uno también.

\- De nuevo al alcohol… sabiendo que no lo sabes controlar… - dijo ella en modo de reproche acercándose a la hielera detrás del mostrador.

\- No tengo a nadie que me lo recrimine… - contesto el encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la vista de su menudo cuerpo.

\- Cierto… perdón, no debí entrometerme…

\- Regresa… - dijo el en forma de súplica tomando su mano entre las suyas.

\- No puedo casarme… No puedo darte eso...

\- Tomaré lo que me des, será mejor que vivir de esta forma… ofréceme lo que puedas y con eso me bastara. Ya no puedo más Tomoyo… te amo demasiado…

\- Volveremos a discutir sin cansancio, a tratar de destruirnos juntos…

\- No me importa – negó el con la cabeza – que se acabe el mundo, pero muere conmigo…

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas antes de besarlo.

Y así su historia comenzó de nuevo.

" _Mejor vivir con esto… que vivir sin ella"_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Pero no fue fácil, aún discutían y aunque él dijo que se conformaría había días que era difícil hacerlo.

Así que una noche después de haber sido una sola alma y un solo cuerpo con las piernas entrelazadas y ella dibujando con uno de sus blancos dedos en su ancho pecho.

\- Pregúntame de nuevo – susurro ella contra su cuello, el aun respiraba entrecortadamente y le costó un minuto entender a lo que se refería.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se mordió la mejilla interior. Desde que regresaran nunca más había hecho la pregunta, mucho menos había mostrado el anillo.

Dando un largo suspiro pregunto de nuevo en voz suave.

\- Tomoyo ¿Te casarías conmigo?...

\- Sí, me honraría ser tu esposa…

Y el sintió que sería el hombre más feliz y afortunado sobre la tierra.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Él estaba parado en frente del altar mirando constantemente la puerta.

¿No se iba a arrepentir? Por Dios, que no lo dejara aquí.

\- Tranquilo… ven deja te arreglo la corbata – dijo su padrino de bodas, Shaoran, tratando de acomodar la corbata que el mismo Eriol se había estado jalando, estaba nervioso no podía evitarlo, sus ojos iban hacia la puerta donde la novia debería de entrar en unos minutos más.

\- No se va a ir verdad… - lo dijo más como para asegurarse que como pregunta.

\- No te preocupes, Sakura se encargara que se presente –trato de bromear el ambarino.

Nunca le pregunto por qué acepto, parte de él quería saber y la otra parte no. Por una parte estaba la presión que el ejercía con el tema, y aunque no quería pensar que ella simplemente lo hacía por obligación estaba segura que lo amaba.

A los pocos minutos la ceremonia comenzó y cuando Tomoyo se presentó en aquel precioso vestido de novia supo que había esperado tanto porque la recompensa era muy buena.

\- Puede besar a la novia…

Y cuando su primer beso de marido y mujer inicio ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, pero una enorme sonrisa en la mirada.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Él se sentó a su lado dándole un beso en la frente y le acaricio su cabello ahora blanco. Ella estaba acostada en su cama, enferma sin remedio, la edad dijeron.

Tenían ya 32 años de casados. Días buenos y malos se presentaron en su camino. Así como 3 maravillosos hijos que ya tenían su propia familia.

\- ¿Por qué me decías que no? – pregunto el mirando sus preciosos ojos.

\- Por miedo… - contesto honestamente ella sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste que si después? – inquirió de nuevo.

\- Por amor… - y ella le regalo esa sonrisa que los últimos 38 años de su vida fue la luz de su camino – Te amo… demasiado… Eriol.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – pregunto el de nuevo.

\- Siempre... – la beso llevándose el último aliento de su espíritu.

\- Espérame cariño… Te amo… demasiado…

Y así lentamente su corazón dejo de latir y en la otra vida dos almas se volvieron a reunir.

Eso amigos es otra historia.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Servus queridos lectores! Si otra vez yo!_

 _Boberías de la Autora: ¿Saben cuánto tiempo tarde en escribir esto? 4 horas, no hice mi tarea de modelado porque la inspiración me noqueo. Bueno tengo el fin de semana para hacerla._

 _¿Qué les pareció? Yo lo he leído como 3 veces y aunque creo que podría quedarme mejor ya estoy demasiado cansada como para seguir editándolo. Bueno dije que subiría más y pues tratando de cumplir aquí tienen._

 _Ahora que tal si me dejan un review.. que tal 2… bueno 3… ya ya. Los que quieran._

 _Agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron review en mi última actualización:_

 _Camili_

 _Magyy Saez_

 _Sl ad Astral_

 _Mika_

 _Leihej_

 _Y a los que solo leyeron pero no dejaron ninguno, gracias pero muy mal de ustedes, como voy a saber si estoy mal o bien… estoy jugando_

 _Ahora con ustedes una nueva sección de mis bobadas! (Tambores)_

 _Blouson-cion (Recomendación, ya se.. me gusta usar mi nombre):_

 _Un buen finc para leer aparte de los míos (me estoy promocionando). Es Aseveraciones la autora es Carupin. La historia está clasificada M (Si para mayores… véanla bajo su propio riesgo, yo no ando pervirtiendo a nadie). Y lo mejor de todo es que es un ET! Pero su redacción y narración es realmente fantástica._

 _Si pasan a leerla después comentamos que les pareció._

 _Bueno sin nada más que decir, pasen buen fin de semana, yo ya me iré a dormir, me arden mis hermosos ojos (si son hermosos) y debo de entrenar mañana temprano._

 _Ahora sí que escribí muchas bobadas._

 _Blouson out._

 _(Dejen Review!)_


End file.
